The Story of Bellamy Stern and Remus Lupin
by Ela Dis-Enchanted
Summary: A fifth year Ravenclaw (Bellamy Stern) falls in love with the mysterious new DADA teacher, Remus Lupin. (Chapter 3 is up now! W00t!)
1. Chapter 1: School Shopping

The story of Bellamy Stern (and Remus Lupin) 

A fifth year Ravenclaw (Bellamy Stern) falls in love with the mysterious new DADA teacher, Remus Lupin. This story takes place in Harry Potter's third year, though he only appears once or twice.

Caution: Contains book 3 spoilers and a student/teacher relationship (sort of).

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot, the Garrisey's and Bellamy. All other places and names belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter 1: School Shopping**

            It was a pleasantly warm August day in Diagon Alley. A slight breeze cooled off the young witches and wizards out shopping for Hogwarts school supplies. Many laughing first years piled into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, buying their new school robes. Another particularly large group of kids was crowding around the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, eying the newest broomstick. A teenage witch watched them gaping and chuckled at the sight, remembering how she too used to admire the brand new racing brooms. Bellamy Stern, her name was, and she was watching them from a small table outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Bellamy was a tallish girl of 15, with big hazel eyes and black hair that came to her elbows. She was a pretty girl, though a shy and modest one as well. She sighed and turned back to her school supply list as she finished a double scoop of honey-vanilla ice cream.

            "All I need now are my new books," Bellamy muttered to herself. "_The Monster Book of Monsters_, _Advanced Transfiguration_, and _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five_."

            She licked the remnants of her ice cream off of her fingers, lifted a sack of money and several shopping bags, and set off. On the way to Flourish and Blotts, Bellamy got a closer look at the broomstick through a sea of short, black robed students. It was called the Firebolt and it looked pretty impressive. She took in every angle, every aspect of the broom and was amazed. It was truly a piece of work. Bellamy regained her senses a moment later and kept walking towards the bookshop. She had almost forgotten; she had to finish her shopping that day, so she could catch the Hogwarts Express the next morning. And she had to walk all the way to King's Cross. Alone. Her parents were busy with their jobs as Aurors so they couldn't stay with her and take her to the station. Instead they Disapparated right after they had dropped her off at the Leaky Cauldron and paid for her room.

            As she walked into the bookstore, Bellamy saw a giant cage full of scaly books that seemed to be alive (and rather violent) in the center of the room. There was a big sign attached to the cage:

**The Monster Book of Monsters** -- _buy at own risk. Ask for assistance._

She shuddered. What kind of professor would assign homicidal textbooks? Obviously their new Care of Magical Creatures teacher was off his rocker. Bellamy avoided these and found the other two titles on her list first. When she had picked up the other books she approached the cage again and tapped a harried looking attendant on the shoulder. He seemed to jump about three feet in the air.

            "Ca-can I h-h-help y-you, M-miss?" he asked, shaking and twitching.

            "Uh, yeah," Bellamy answered, giving him and odd look. "I need one of those." She pointed to the brawling books behind him.

            "Oh no," he whimpered to himself as he pulled on some thick gloves. He reached into the cage and quickly grabbed one of the _Monster Books_. It snapped and struggled as he stuffed it into a large bag and sealed the top.

            "There you are," he said, thrusting the rustling bag into her hands.

            "Thanks." She smiled and went up to the counter to pay.

* * * * *

            Bellamy awoke the next morning to the sounds of some relatively rowdy wizards in the pub next door. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 9 AM. _Great, I'm gonna miss the train_, she thought. Angry with herself, she hastily sprung out of bed and threw on her best set of Muggle clothes, which was a pair of baggy khaki pants and a purple and pink t-shirt. Pulling her dark hair up into a quick ponytail, she stuffed her robes and new books into her trunk and placed her wand on top. With one last look in the mirror, she rolled her trunk out into the hallway and was about to set off when--

            "Bellamy, is that you?" came a familiar voice from behind in the corridor. Bellamy turned around. It was her best friend Krystal Garrisey. She looked like a total polar opposite to Bellamy, with wavy blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and sparkling blue eyes. But although on the outside they were different, on the inside they were like twins.

            "Krystal!" she exclaimed, hugging her best friend. "What're you doing here?"

            "Same as you," Krystal replied. "Getting ready to go to King's Cross."

            "This early?"

            "Yeah, well we were thinking of stopping for some breakfast along the way."

            "Oh that sounds great," said Bellamy with an envious groan, "but I don't have time for my breakfast. I have to walk."

            "Walk?" Krystal looked genuinely shocked. "I refuse to let you walk to that train station alone. Especially in a Muggle town!"

            "My parents had to leave, though, and--"

            "And you're coming with us," Krystal finished. "My dad rented a car. We can all squeeze in."

            Bellamy was relieved, but with some hesitation she remembered her manners.

            "I really don't want to impose or anything…"

            "We don't mind in the least!" exclaimed Mr. Garrisey, who'd just emerged from the door right behind Krystal. He was wearing what appeared to be a blue jumper with several holes and jeans that were a bit too long. A little boy of about eight, who was dragging along a trunk similar to Bellamy's, followed him. The boy was Krystal's little brother, Devin, who both Bellamy and Krystal knew as a real pest.

            "That's awfully kind of you," said Bellamy graciously, nodding. "I would have hated to walk…er…I mean, thank you very much."

            Mr. Garrisey chuckled. "Anything for a friend of Krystal." He looked at his watch. "Oh my, 9:30 already. We better get going. I was thinking of buying a big breakfast over at this lovely little Muggle diner down the road before you caught the train. Now what was it called again…"

            "The Early Bird Café, Dad," said Devin, glaring.

            "He hates it when I go off to Hogwarts," whispered Krystal into Bellamy's ear. "He's jealous. Such a little twat."

            Bellamy giggled as they grabbed their trunks and started moving down the dim hallway. Mr. Garrisey opened a door at the very end of the corridor and the procession emerged into the Leaky Cauldron. The lamps were extinguished from the night before, so the dim sunlight that trickled in through the tiny windows illuminated the room. The normal murmur of many people talking at once was gone, but Bellamy could still hear shouts from the other side of the room. She looked quickly around for the sounds' origin and saw four tired looking wizards playing cards in the corner. They didn't look like they'd gotten any sleep the previous night, more like they hadn't moved at all. Seemingly drunk and rambling loudly, Bellamy suspected it was their noise that had woken her up, too. Apart from them, the room was mostly unoccupied  (save a couple of witches drinking coffee at the bar) so they had no problem making their way through to the door.

            "Hang on while we get the car, girls," said Mr. Garrisey as they exited the Leaky Cauldron.

            He and his son ran quickly over to the other side of the street and got into a boxy blue car a few blocks away. It was very old and rusty and one of the doors was the wrong color, but Bellamy didn't care if they were riding in a tin can, as long as she didn't have to walk. They came to a stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron a few moments later and got out again. Mr. Garrisey and Devin lifted the two trunks into the back of the car. Krystal opened the back door and slid across the seat. Bellamy sat down next to her and carefully shut the door. Devin took the passenger seat in front of Bellamy and his father got in last, taking the driver's side.

            "All strapped in?" he asked the kids, as he started the car. They each nodded in turn.

            "All right then. Let's get some breakfast."

Thanks so much for reading! Review it please. If it sucks, I'm sorry, but I promise a lot more, and a lot better! The next chapter will be longer and the story will really start (Lupin first appears…YAY!). This was more of an introduction.


	2. Chapter 2: Falling in Love

I suppose this chapter is the real start of the story, when Bellamy first lays eyes on Remus, instantly enchanted by him (oooooooh…^_~). It's a bit long, but I can't help that. I hope you guys like it. R/R please!

Another Disclaimer: In this chapter my plot merges with J.K. Rowlings'. All of Bellamy and her friends and classes and stuff are part of my plot. Well the classes are J.K. Rowling's but I…manipulated them. Pretty much everything else was taken from PoA. Bellamy, Krystal and her family all belong to me. Oh and so does the diner and the car. Everything else is J.K Rowling's. That was long wasn't it? Phew…

Chapter 2: _Falling_ in Love 

            Mr. Garrisey hit the gas pedal and soon they were driving down the road. It was clear that Krystal's father had little experience with cars due to the sudden bursts of speed they put on and the frequent abrupt stops. However, since they all came from wizarding families, nobody really noticed it. Mr. Garrisey was focused on the road ahead of him, though, determined to look just like any other person just driving. To his left, Devin sat scowling at the dash, undoubtedly still jealous of his sister and Bellamy. In the back seat, the two girls were whispering and giggling about things teenage girls like to whisper and giggle about. Bellamy had just finished telling Krystal about a rather interesting article she had encountered in _Witch Weekly_ magazine when the car pulled to a halt in front of a small, shabby looking restaurant. Its paint was a peeling, dirty white. A large faded sign on a post just outside of the restaurant read "The Early Bird Café" and a tiny billboard below it announced that "bacn and ggs" were half price until noon.

            "He we are!" said Mr. Garrisey as he climbed out of the car.

            "You've gotta be kidding," grumbled Devin.

            Krystal gave the building a skeptical look as they headed towards the front door. Bellamy didn't mind it so much. At least she had her friend with her. _And not to mention_, a voice in the back of her head reminded her, _I don't have to walk_. They walked towards the door and Bellamy, who was the first to reach it, held it open for the rest of the party. They entered a small room with a bar and several booths lining a wall by numerous windows. Devin plopped down on one of the worn plastic seats on a booth in the corner. Mr. Garrisey lowered himself into the spot next to his son, and the girls sat together across from them.

            "Let's see what they've got to eat," said Krystal who was obviously hungry. "That dinner last night wasn't very filling."

They each picked up a menu and started reading. Bellamy scanned hers for something wholesome to eat; she had only just realized that she was starving. She settled on a stack of blueberry pancakes and a side of toast. She placed her menu on the table watching the others decide one by one what they were going to get. Soon a wizened old lady wearing an orange dress and a white apron approached their table.

"Good morning dears," she said with a polite smile. "What can I get you today?"

They went around the table, placing their orders as the woman jotted them down in a small notebook. Soon, she had left them again and took a set of double doors back into the kitchen. They talked for a while after that. The conversation strayed all over the place, jumping from how odd Muggle restaurants are to Quidditch, Bellamy expressing her opinion about the Ballycastle Bats ("Best team that ever graced a Quidditch pitch."). They all kept their voices low, naturally. Heaven forbid a Muggle hear about quaffles and snitches. They were interrupted shortly after by the waitress who brought their food and drinks to the table.

"These eggs aren't half bad," commented Devin as they started into their meals.

"Well you seem to have snapped out of grouchy-git mode, Devin," observed Krystal with a smirk.

Devin glared at his sister gloomily and finished the rest of his breakfast in silence. After they had cleaned their plates, Krystal's father paid, promptly refusing Bellamy's money for her own meal. They piled back into the car at 10:30 and headed for King's Cross Station.

* * * * *

            When they finally arrived at the train station, Bellamy and Krystal stacked their school trunks onto trolleys. They pushed through the crowded station, swerving around Muggles and the occasional witches and wizards also heading for Platform 9 ¾. The group reached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 at about 10:50. Devin and Mr. Garrisey were the first to go through the barrier, pushing the girls' trolleys ahead of them. Then after Krystal had looked around and confirmed that nobody was watching, she and Bellamy casually sank through the solid brick, emerging onto Platform 9 ¾. Bellamy took her trunk from the trolley Devin was pushing and she and Krystal stacked their luggage with all of the other trunks on the train.

"Bye daddy!" Krystal hugged her father right before they boarded the train. She simply stuck her tongue out at Devin, and then gave him a warm smile. She didn't _really_ hate her pesky little brother.          

"Bye, honey," said Mr. Garrisey, hugging his daughter back. "And you too Bellamy. Oh and be careful this year girls. Don't forget about Sirius Black," he added nervously, waving to the departing friends. Sirius Black was a murderer who'd escaped Azkaban and his whereabouts were unknown.

"Don't worry Mr. Garrisey, we'll be fine," called Bellamy over her shoulder as she climbed aboard the scarlet steam engine after Krystal.

            The Hogwarts Express slowly started to move just as Bellamy had gotten on. She ran over to Krystal who was waving to her family out of the nearest window. When the train had turned a corner, and the platform was out of sight, Bellamy suggested that they find a compartment. They scanned up and down the train, searching for an empty one. Finally they found one close to the end of the train occupied only by a couple of jittery looking first year girls. Krystal looked at them and smiled, thinking of how she and Bellamy became best friends on the train as first years, just as nervous. Bellamy, who was sympathizing for them, decided to try and make them feel a little more comfortable.

            "Hello," she said, looking at a small brown haired girl. "My name's Bellamy Stern." She extended her had.

            The girl shook Bellamy's hand and muttered, "I'm Leah Dawson."

            Krystal seemed to have gotten the idea, too.

            "And I'm Krystal Garrisey," she said to the other girl with braided auburn hair and freckles.

            "Gwendolyn Marsh," the redheaded first year replied, smiling.

            "So do you two know what houses you want to be in?" inquired Bellamy.

            "Well my mum was in Hufflepuff," said Gwendolyn. "But my dad was in Ravenclaw. I think I'd rather be in Ravenclaw like my father."

            Krystal smiled. "That's our house." She turned towards Leah. "What about you?"

            "My parents were Muggles," she replied. "I have no idea what house I might be in, but I hear the Ravenclaws are smart. I guess it'd be nice to be in that house."

            Soon, they started talking, and the first years looked a lot less tense. Krystal was going on about little brothers with support from Gwendolyn ("Little brothers are the absolute worst. Period." "Amen!") when the witch with the food cart came in. They pooled their money and bought several Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, and other candy to share for the rest of the trip.

            "These cauldron cakes are great!" Leah said, sinking her teeth into one for the first time. "Where have they been all my life?"

            The girls laughed and continued talking and eating. Not much long after they started did rain start pouring down outside, accompanied fierce thunder and lightning. It got steadily worse throughout the trip, and it seemed to get dark at much too early an hour. Krystal and Bellamy decided to put on their school robes (they normally did it just as the evening came), and the first years followed suit. Sure enough, not even a quarter of an hour later, the train slowed down and stopped.

            "This isn't right," said Bellamy, looking a bit confused. "We can't have arrived already."

            "Well, they say time flies when you're having fun," suggested Krystal. "Maybe we were just enjoying ourselves too much to notice how long we've been here."

            But Bellamy's suspicions were soon confirmed as the lights in the train flickered and went out.

            "What's happening?" whispered Leah from somewhere in the corner.

            "I dunno," said Gwendolyn. "It…Ow! That was my knee!"

            "Sorry!" came Krystal's voice from near the door.

            After a few minutes of struggling and bumping into each other, Bellamy and Krystal found their wands.

            "_Lumos_," they whispered together, and each wand emitted a narrow beam of light.

            Bellamy crept up to the compartment door and slid it open a few inches. Krystal stayed behind, comforting the first years. Bellamy scanned the train with the light of her wand. She had to stifle a scream when it hit a tall figure cloaked in black that was seemingly gliding down the length of the train. As it came closer the compartment, she turned to the first years and Krystal and told them to get back.

            "It's a dementor!" Bellamy whispered.

"On the train?" said Gwendolyn.

            "Just stay away from the door!" Krystal replied, dragging the girls towards the window.

            Bellamy inched back into the shadows and muttered "_Nox_." The light of her wand vanished. Krystal did the same. Now they were enveloped in darkness and all that could be heard was their panicked breathing. Only seconds later, they heard a weird rattling noise outside the compartment. Suddenly everything went cold, much too cold for an August evening. The dementor was standing right by the window. Horrible memories started racing through Bellamy's mind, as well as the others', but it wasn't close enough to weaken them…yet. They cringed in fear, expecting it to burst into the compartment at any moment, and attack them. Bellamy and Krystal had their wands at the ready, shielding the first years from view. But nothing happened. The dementor passed in silence and moved along the train.

            "Oh my gosh," whispered Leah, who was clearly all right, but looking very shaken. "What _was_ that thing?"

            "One of the most horrible creatures in the world," answered Bellamy with disgust in her voice.

            "I bet they've put them here to keep Sirius Black at bay," said Krystal.

            "Well obvi…," Bellamy started.

            But she never finished her sentence. It seems another party wasn't as lucky with the dementor as they were.  The heard a thud, and then a male voice was talking, possibly to the dementor. The noise was pretty close, probably in the compartment next to theirs. Then they heard the man mutter something, but this time a white object streaked past their window, following the dementor that was fleeing from it.

            "What was that?" asked Gwendolyn. "It actually ran away from it!"

            "It was all white, maybe it was a unicorn," suggested Leah.

            "No, you can't get unicorns onto a train," said Krystal. "But it must've been something powerful."

            Suddenly the lights flashed on and the train was moving again. But they started hearing more noises from the other compartment; a few dull cracks and a crinkling noise.

            "Okay, this is just _too_ weird," said Bellamy. "I'm going to see what the noise is."

            She opened the compartment door again. Turning to the right she stalked out of the room, but not paying attention, she collided with a tall figure and tripped backwards over the hem of her robes. The figure quickly grabbed her hand before she fell. She looked up and was about to say thank you, but then she saw the figure's face. It was a man, but he was not like any other man she'd seen before. He had lovely grey eyes that seemed to be alive, on fire, looking back into her own. He grinned at her with a wide smile she could have just died for. His hair was a light brown, with small streaks of grey in it, however he looked much too young for it.

            Bellamy opened her mouth to say thank you, but all she could manage was a feeble laugh. Her mind immediately demanded that she try again and that this time don't make a fool of herself. She was suddenly very self-conscious. His handsome face still smiled at her, making it about 50 times harder for her to concentrate. She finally worked up the nerve to speak again.

            "Well, uh, thank you. You see, I was just going to check on that compartment, because, er, we kept hearing odd noises…," Bellamy said.

            "Oh, I see." He looked at her curiously. "Well, we unfortunately encountered a dementor, but we're okay now. Thank you for your concern though."

            "If you don't mind my asking," Bellamy started, "who are you?" Immediately realizing how stupid that sounded, she quickly added, "I mean, I've never seen any adults on the train before. I was just curious."

            "Oh forgive me," he said. "Where are my manners? I'm Remus Lupin, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He extended his hand.

            She took it, rather gratefully. "I'm Bellamy Stern. I'm starting my fifth year at Hogwarts. I'm in Ravenclaw."

            "Ah, Ravenclaw," Lupin said with a warm smile. "I was in Gryffindor in my days here, but I rather envied the Ravenclaws. I had a bit of an obsession with good grades." His expression changed rather quickly, from a warm one to a more polite one. "But if you'll pardon me now, I have something to take care of at the front of the train."

            "Oh, of course," Bellamy said, stepping out of the way. Lupin continued down the train, but turned around and looked at her before he got too far.

            "It was nice meeting you Bellamy," he called to her.

            "You too, Professor," she called back to him. He smiled one of his gorgeous smiles and continued walking to the front of the train.

            Bellamy slipped back into her compartment, giggling to herself. She sat back down next to Krystal with an enormous smile on her face.

            "So are they okay?" asked Krystal, sounding concerned.

            "What?" said Bellamy, confused. "Oh yeah, they're fine." She remembered the dementor and the sounds she had supposedly checked on. "They're perfectly all right."

            And with that last statement, Bellamy leaned back in the seat, crossed her arms, and continued smiling. _I think I'm going to like it at Hogwarts this year_, she thought to herself. _I think I'm going to like it a lot_.            


	3. Chapter 3: No Way

This chapter is just what happens when they get to Hogwarts. It's just the Sorting and the feast. But here, Krystal figures out what Bellamy's been acting so odd about. I also added some stuff in that was inspired by this guy I used to kinda like who danced with me at my 8th grade dance last night. But you don't care! On with the story! (P.S. Yes, Rach he does smell good…ignore that if you aren't Rach!)

_Disclaimer: Well you can tell what's mine and what's J.K.'s. Use your judgment._

**Chapter 3: No Way…**

_Here at last_, thought Bellamy happily as the Hogwarts Express eased into Hogsmeade Station. A flood of black cloaks filed out of the train through the pouring rain. Krystal and Bellamy quickly hopped inside one of the horseless carriages as Gwendolyn and Leah trotted off with Hagrid towards the lake. Krystal looked out at the first years and turned back to Bellamy across from her in the carriage.

"You know, I don't think it's very safe to let them in boats what with all of the rain and lightning," Krystal said, looking worried. She had obviously taken a liking to the first years they had met on the train and didn't want to see them get hurt.

"Those boats have held up for centuries," came a familiar voice to the right of Bellamy. "I highly doubt anyone's in danger." Bellamy's eyes suddenly widened. Leaning out of the shadows in the seat next to her was none other than…

"P-professor Lupin," said Bellamy in a weak voice. She gulped and nodded in his direction.

"Hello Bellamy," said Lupin casually. He flashed a smile that made Bellamy just want to wrap her arms around him and...

Krystal cleared her throat and Bellamy snapped out of her trance. Krystal looked a bit confused. How did this strange man know her best friend?

"Um sir," Bellamy said to Lupin. "This here's Krystal Garrisey, my best friend." She nodded towards Krystal.

"I'm Remus Lupin," he told Krystal. "I'm going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Welcome to Hogwarts," shrugged Krystal, smiling.

"Thank you Miss Garrisey," Lupin said.

_Wait_, thought Bellamy. _He called_ me _by my first name rather than "Miss Stern"…_ She blinked and turned back to Lupin and Krystal. Her best friend had taken to staring out of the window at all of the rain and lightning. Lupin looked at Bellamy curiously, as he had noticed the look of confusion on her face mingled with the leftover shock from seeing him again. Bellamy hoped that in that one quick moment before, he didn't see the longing in her eyes. She quickly turned away from him, determined not to let him see her blushing.

The carriages were nearing the castle now and the rain fell harder than ever. Krystal mumbled something about how she would hate walking through the rain. Bellamy silently agreed with her. She definitely did not want to be soaked at the feast. Soon the carriages stopped right in front of the school. Lupin, who was closer to the door than either of them gently pushed it open. He stepped out into the rain and helped the girls out. Bellamy had held onto his arm as she stepped gingerly into the mud. She noticed a faint peculiar smell on Lupin's robes. Pleasant, but almost…sad seeming. Like wilted flowers. When she let go, the warmth of his hand seemed to linger on hers.

"C'mon Bellamy, let's get up to the castle," said Krystal after Bellamy thanked Lupin.

Bellamy and her best friend walked up to the large oak doors of the castle, squeezing through a large crowd of students. Bellamy looked over her shoulder and saw Lupin conversing with a few third year students that were still by the carriages. Krystal pulled Bellamy into the Entrance Hall and led her into the Great Hall. The girls sat down at the Ravenclaw table, surrounded by their classmates, each soaked. More kids streamed into the Hall, taking their seats at various house tables until the room was totally full. Bellamy glanced around her and then looked up at the staff table, seeing the familiar faces of her teachers in a long row. Her eyes fell once again on Professor Lupin. Now that she got a better look at him, she could see that his robes were faded and patched and he looked very tired. His hair, still wet from the rain, was swept back in a careless way that made him look really, _really_ handsome. Suddenly, a sharp pain in Bellamy's side interrupted her thoughts. She turned and saw Krystal staring impatiently at her.

"For the _fifth_ time," Krystal said slowly, annoyed, "your wand is on the floor." She pointed under the table at Bellamy's mahogany wand, lying just out of her reach. Bellamy leaned over and picked it up. It must've fallen out of her pocket.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?" asked Krystal in a concerned voice. "You've been spacey ever since you came back to the compartment on the train. Did that dementor…What are you staring at anyway?" she added, noticing that Bellamy's gaze had strayed over to the staff table again. Krystal leaned in the direction Bellamy was looking.

"It's that Lupin guy, isn't it?"

"What?" said Bellamy, whipping her head around.

"You're staring at him."

"Don't be stupid," Bellamy said nervously.

"No, come to think of it, you acted really weird around him on the way up here." Krystal's eyes grew wide with shock. "You don't _fancy_ him?"

Bellamy tried to say "No!" but her nerve failed her and she just turned red. She looked down at her empty golden plate. Was it _that_ obvious?

"There is no way…" Krystal trailed off as Bellamy nodded, looking highly embarrassed. "Bell, he's about 15, no 20 years older than you!"

"I can't help it," said Bellamy quietly.

"He's a teacher!"

"I can't _help_ it, okay?" repeated Bellamy looking at her friend sternly.

Krystal stared at her friend with a mixed expression of skepticism and slight anger. She turned and looked up at Professor Lupin. He really wasn't very bad looking, but Krystal couldn't ever imagine her friend liking a _teacher_ in that way. In fact Krystal never knew Bellamy to like _anyone_ that way. Well, except for… Krystal didn't really want to remember that. During all of her time at Hogwarts, Krystal had gone through her fair share of schoolgirl crushes, but Bellamy seemed to avoid that kind of thing.

"But Bell…"

Before Krystal had the chance to finish her sentence, Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, brought out a three legged stool and a battered old hat; the Sorting Hat. A line of first years followed her and stood in front of the staff table, each looking nervous. Bellamy could see Leah and Gwendolyn shivering at the end of the line. It was time for the Sorting. After the Sorting Hat's introductory song, Professor McGonagall started calling out the names of the new children in alphabetical order. Bellamy and Krystal amused themselves by playing a little game where they tried to guess which house a student was going to be placed in before the Sorting Hat had spoken. A blonde girl named Francesca Ambleton was the first to be called.

"Slytherin," whispered Krystal, and sure enough that's where the Sorting Hat placed her.

The next student was a tall, confident looking boy by the name of Greg Atkin. He gave the Hat a questioning look before he pulled it on.

"Gryffindor," said Bellamy, but the Sorting Hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

They continued the game until one of their new friends was called for the Sorting. It was Leah Dawson. She lifted the Sorting Hat and placed it on her head.

"Ravenclaw," both Krystal and Bellamy said, though it was more of a wish than a guess.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The whole table cheered as the fourth new Ravenclaw of the year joined them. Bellamy moved a little bit to the right to make room for her to sit between Krystal and herself. Leah looked relieved and happy as she sat down.

"Congratulations!" said Bellamy, beaming at Leah. They all fell silent as the next name was called ("Dulin, Stanley!").

Bellamy and Krystal continued their game and Leah even joined in. She had just finished correctly guessing Mary Lowland's fate when Gwendolyn Marsh was called. She looked extremely nervous as she sat down and put on the Hat. It contemplated silently for a moment, Gwendolyn looking steadily more nervous as each second passed. Finally the rip at the brim of the Hat opened wide and announced:

"RAVENCLAW!"

Leah, Krystal, and Bellamy clapped and whistled as Gwendolyn strode to the table and sat down by them.

"Excellent!" Leah exclaimed. "Great job!"

The girls finished the game with Gwendolyn, who wasn't having very much luck with it. When the last student ("Walters, Keith!") had been Sorted into Gryffindor, Professor Dumbledore stood up and smiled at the students. Everyone immediately fell silent…

OHHH CLIFFHANGER! Well, I shall continue the story soon. Again, VERY sorry for the delays!!!!


End file.
